Going Solo
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Holiday gift for Spectralwings! Syrus is given a solo song to play in the school concert but he swore he would never go solo again. Jaden has to teach his cellist the meaning of the word trust.


Maricksage: This is another part of the series I work on with Spectralwings, I am so late in writing this piece but my computer has been swamped with lots of work so this has been way overdue. Anyways this is a holiday gift just for you Spectralwings and I hope you enjoy it. Part of this plotline belongs to Spectralwings so I do not claim it…

Jaden: Sho-Syrus chan dose not own Yugi-oh GX

We are accelerating…to no end…hearts running faster to unify as one…

It was a cold winter's day in the type that could cut into your skin and make the blood run cold. The streets were filled with students rushing to get to school and out of this frozen world. To them this season was filled with more trouble than beauty and heart. It was the season of love and union as was displayed by one pair of students on their own way to school.

One was a gentle brunette with equally soft brown eyes, and his partner was a younger boy with long cyan blue hair and stunningly sweet silver eyes. His eyes were framed by small rounded glasses that rested on his nose carefully. The silver eyes looked to his love and he said "This season is very beautiful isn't it?"

Brown eyes met the silver eyes and nodded in agreement, his hand gave a gentle squeeze to his love's hand. "Syrus-chan I agree, the season is beautiful."

The wind picked up and caused the pair to stop. Syrus clung to his brown eyed love for protection against the chilling wind. Once it died down he looked up to see his love's sweet smile. "Oh Jaden…" Was all he said before they continued on their way.

They had only just started their relationship but knew for certain that they loved each other and were bonded together through their music.

It was because when Jaden was with Syrus he felt like he could be seen for more than his music.

And when Syrus was with Jaden he felt like he wasn't useless and he was wanted and loved.

They made it to school shortly after and paused at their parting spot, Jaden had classes in the west wing of the school while Syrus had them in the east. This particular morning Syrus seemed more unwilling to let Jaden go. That made Jaden wonder why. "Syrus, is something wrong? You seem hesitant to go to class. Did something happen?"

Syrus shook his head and moved close and wrapped his arms round Jaden's neck and blushed all the while. "No, it's just I want to tell you something but you'll call me a fool."

Jaden smiled and laughed "Syrus you could never do that, you aren't the joking type of person." He looked deeply into his eyes and he leaned in close to where their noses met and his warm breath danced over his love's lips. It was something Syrus couldn't stand, it made him tell Jaden whatever he was hiding. But at the same time made him more irrational and made his passionate nature awaken. It was dangerous but also helpful.

Syrus' blush intensified by three shades and he knew what Jaden was trying to do, and try as he might to resist it he couldn't "I…want to say…I love you Jaden Yuki alright!"

Jaden triumphantly smiled and rewarded him with a chaste kiss on his lips. Students all around stopped to stare which made Syrus nervous and uncomfortable as he pulled away from Jaden. "Jay, they're staring at us." Syrus whispered nervously.

Jaden held him closer and whispered sweetly "Let them stare Syrus, they don't matter. I love you and that is all you should need to know."

Pulling away when the bell rang for classes to begin students moved hastily all around and still Syrus refused to leave Jaden behind. "Jaden, I'll see you later on won't I?"

Jaden smiled and nodded, he was starting to understand, Syrus wanted to stay with him, it was sweet but they would have to spend time apart so their love would grow. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" was the phrase that came to his mind at this point. "Syrus, I promise to see you later in music class." He kissed him on the forehead and whispered fondly into his ear "Till then my little cello."

With that Jaden left Syrus stunned in shock and blushing a red that would shame a tomato. Jaden knew what he was doing and Syrus wasn't liking it in the least but still he went to class with Jaden's voice still ringing in his ears.

_Meanwhile…_

Jaden had entered class in a cheerful mood, and as he took his seat a voice next to him greeted him. It was his good friend Bastion Masawa, he was a smart kid with the ability to solve any problem he was presented with. "My, my, someone is in a good mood this morning."

Jaden smiled widely at his friend, they had only been friends for a week yet they seemed closer than brothers. "Sure am, the sun is shining and the leaves are falling all is perfect." Jaden said in a singsong voice.

Bastion smiled widely. "Let me guess, you managed to act cute to Syrus-kun and made him blush. Am I right?"

Jaden's face became confused and he said with mock sadness "Awww…how did you know?"

Bastion sighed, "Jaden anyone with eyes knows I was passing by and happened to catch Syrus' expression, and may I say he looked happy and at the same time embarrassed."

Jaden leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "I don't care who saw, and why should I? My feelings are none of their business nor is it their concern." Bastion shook his head and Jaden sighed and continued, "Still I think that Sy still isn't trusting me fully."

Bastion tilted his head and asked "What gave you that impression?" Jaden's face became filled with worry as he replied. "He is still afraid to say things he wants to, he can't even say he loves me without fear of judgment."

Bastion put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said "Just give it time, he'll come with time. Let him come to you, don't try to push things along. They will soon happen naturally."

Jaden smiled and nodded, he guessed that Bastion was right. Maybe he was thinking too hard about the situation. Trust would come with time and he couldn't rush to pry into things. If there was one Jaden could understand was not to force someone to do something they aren't ready for. If Syrus wasn't ready to give him his full trust he would earn it little by little whatever it took.

The day slowly advanced and all the time Syrus was looking out the window of his classroom to gaze longingly at the music suite. He wanted it to be the last class of the day already. His thoughts rested with Jaden, he felt oddly empty without him there and something told him that without him he would never be alright. He meant the world to him but hen why was it that he was afraid to trust Jaden fully with his heart?

"TRUESDALE!" the shrill voice of his teacher came Syrus looked up suddenly and saw her standing over him. Her stern gaze fixed upon his gentle silver eyes. "Mister Truesdale instead of day dreaming why not focus on the lesson" She said rudely. There was a low sound of laughter all around the classroom. He started to blush bright red as he sank down in his chair in embarrassment. Now he really wished he was with Jaden now. At least he wouldn't laugh at his mistakes.

When time finally took its course Syrus went to the music suite, after taking a long drawn out lecture from his teacher for his lack of attention. H e couldn't help it if someone was on his mind. He entered the room and he sighed he found his place in the strings section and he saw that his cello was there already waiting for him. He sat down and rested fingers on its neck. He took the bow in his hand gently, and with a gentle touch ran it over the strings. The cello gave out a low sound that made him smile. Closing his eyes he began to play a piece that normally he would play with Jaden, but his violin wasn't there yet. He played to call to him, the feeling of needing to see him flooded through his veins. When the song grew louder in tune he began to wonder if the violin would hear him or had he disappeared, his thoughts were proven wrong when he heard a violin jump in to play beside him. Eyes opening he saw Jaden standing next to him the violin under his chin and his brown eyes focused upon him with a gentle gaze that contrasted his usual empty gaze he had when he played professionally. Students had gathered round to listen to their song all were in awe of them and many knew the truth that the music described. It was sweet and filled with the heart and passion of two in deep and passionate love.

The song faded from the two and everyone went on as if time had begun again. Syrus took Jaden's hand and gently requested him to sit with him. "Syrus you are getting far better at that piece. Soon you'll be playing at my level."

Syrus shook his head vigorously. "No way will I ever play like you, your notes are sweet enough to move a person to tears. Mine are too rough to make anyone listen."

Jaden let his hand leave Syrus' and let it linger on the hand that still gently held the bow. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

Syrus fought to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine but it failed miserable. Jaden laughed and removed his faint touch. Jaden loved to tease him, Syrus was too easy to tease but he did it with passion and depth. But when his teacher entered the room everyone went rigid. Mr. Vondaralston was the meanest teacher in school, he was very strict when it came to music and he was well known for bringing out potential forcefully. This was bad news for the students he was placed with. He faced the class, staring them down with a stern gaze. "Students, and fellow musicians, this is our last week before our big recital." His stern gaze piercing any who met eyes with him, he continued. "And with this reminder I have an announcement for you all. I have decide that one student from each section will present a solo. These solos will be given based upon ability and amount of improvement that student has made over their term in this class."

All the students, confused by their teacher's strange action began talking amongst themselves. Jaden sighed loudly and put a hand over his face. "Another solo…man give me a break…" He said annoyed.

Syrus nudged Jaden and whispered softly "Why not just politely turn down the solo?" Jaden shook his head he thought of what his mother would say if he did that. He would never hear the end of it, and it would also add to the shame his other felt for him. He wouldn't do it, he could never think to go against the one thing that made him visible to his mother. Jaden looked at Syrus and he said sadly "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. You know how things are for me Sy, I can't fail my mother. I have to let her see me…"

Syrus couldn't help but feel sorry for Jaden, and by the look on his face he was still tortured by his mother's dream. She forced Jaden to fulfill the dream she had when she was Jaden's age, but she couldn't see that Jaden was longing for other things. Like with him they where as close as could be and if they were far apart he would be lonely and he needed him, or rather depended on him for love and the affection he wished so desperately for from his mother. He was more than happy to give it to him.

"Jaden don't worry another solo wouldn't be so bad, I love to hear you play alone it makes my heart race. I know things are hard for you but know I am here for you no matter what."

Jaden smiled fondly and said "I guess you're right thanks Syrus. But I wonder who will get the other solos, I wonder if our teacher thought this through. He is usual organized but this seems total random"

"I guess that's true but…" Mr. Vondaralston cut off Syrus' statement by yelling out his name. "Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus stood up quickly and stood still and stiff as a board . "I have been watching you closely these past few weeks and have noticed a great degree of improvement on your part. So I have come to the decision that you will take the solo for the strings section.."

A stunned silence echoed round the room as Syrus stared wide eyed at his teacher in pure disbelief . Jaden's mouth was slightly opened and his brown eyes sparkled, Syrus had gotten the solo. Syrus came forward and accepted the solo piece from Mr. Vondaralston with everyone watching his every move.

After the rest of the solos were distributed the class began with a quickness that everyone was used to. Jaden noticed a different tone to Syrus' music he was very rough with his notes and lacked the technique he had mastered so well. Jaden knew he was stressed by the sound of his notes, but he knew that after class he would stress even more.

When class ended Jaden's thoughts were confirmed as Syrus hurried out of the room with his cello case in his hands. Jaden followed after him with his violin, something told him he was going to need it. Jaden met Syrus at the gate and said "Sy, do you want to talk about this?"

Dodging around his question Syrus replied "Can we practice at your house today? My mom is not home and I don't want us being alone in the house with Zane."

Jaden sighed and said softly "Yeah sure…" And with no further argument they began heading towards Jaden's home. The whole way there Jaden watched Syrus's expression it was filled with sadness and stress. Jaden hated seeing him like this it hurt worse than a knife to his heart. But he wouldn't pry into it, he wouldn't force Syrus to open up to him he had to be patient. Even if he had to wait he still wished he knew what he could do to help him now. They arrive at Jaden's house and enter to find nobody there to greet them, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Jaden led the way to his room and closed the door shut behind them, Syrus pulled up a chair and began to remove his cello from its case and Jaden the same with his violin. They began playing together in harmony at first, till Syrus began to pull away the music he played contrasted to Jaden's in emotion and sound his was sad and filled with pain and doubt. Jaden tried to soothe it with notes of loving comfort but to no avail as Syrus' music became worse and worse till he stopped playing all together and the bow fell from his hands.

Jaden looked up to see him leaning on the neck of his cello and weeping sadly. He placed his violin to the side and pulled a chair in front of the cello. "Syrus, come on talk to me here why are you crying." Syrus looked up and fresh tears still ran down his porcelain like skin. Jaden soothed him by gently caressing his cheek and said "It will be alright I am here for you now you know."

Syrus blushed deeply and he nodded and retorted "I can't do this Jaden…I swore that I wouldn't play by myself ever again. Never will I go solo again."

Jaden knew why Syrus fear playing alone, it had everything to do with the elder Truesdale brother Zane. While Jaden's mother pushed him to fulfill her dreams Zane wanted to prevent Syrus' from coming true. Jaden could see the jealousy that Zane held for Syrus' talent but still he pushed him to suppress them. Jaden pitied him for this. "Syrus, forget what Zane said, you are ready for this solo no matter what Zane has tried to tell you otherwise."

"I can't believe this and you know it." Syrus protested.

Jaden sighed and his face became serious "Syrus it is about time you let go of your pain and realize that Zane was trying to take away what made you happy. Can you not see he is blind? I want to hear you play for me my true feelings are that I want to hear no other play but you." Syrus' silver eyes widened to Jaden sudden outburst of passionate concern for him. He looked long and hard into Jaden's eyes and asked him sweetly "Do you mean to say you want to hear my song and nobody else's? But what if I…mess it up and…I fail? I couldn't bear it…no I…"

"Syrus just stop it!" Jaden cried as he closed their distance and he kissed his lips to silence his sadness and doubt. He wanted Syrus to see he was able to stand on his own and no matter what he would be there for him. His kiss was returned by Syrus easing closer and him gently moaning to their touch. Jaden let him come but could feel him trying to ask for entrance but Jaden broke off the kiss gently as not to use moment's weakness to further their relationship.

Syrus was the first to look away, he felt ashamed for doing what he did. He had not intended to let his emotions go like he had. "Jaden…I…I'm." Jaden tilted his chin up with his fingertips and they gazed into the others eyes for a long time before Jaden spoke again. "Syrus, I know you're scared and have been hurt. But will you put your trust in me and allow me to help you play beautifully again?"

Syrus thought long and hard about it trying to decipher meaning in his words where he could not see. But deep within those brown eyes he had come to know so well he saw a sincere feeling within them. And any doubt that still held his heart back from answering released his heart. He sighed and in soft surrender took Jaden's hand. "Alright…Jaden, teach me and help me to play again."

As he promised Jaden and Syrus worked long and hard over that next week to learn each part and note of Syrus' solo. Each day the passion and depth of the song began to grow with each mistake and small amount of progress made. Jaden began to see Syrus change the way he played and the way he acted, he was becoming more confident in all he did and this made Jaden envy him greatly. By the night of the performance Jaden felt confident that Syrus was ready to perform again. Syrus peeked out of the curtain and gulped, the auditorium was packed with people. "Oh boy…a full house." Syrus said nervously, he became pale faced and nervous instantly. He closed the curtain and his eyes glowed with pre show jitters and he felt just how he did when he had played solo the first and final time. He felt sick to his stomach but he couldn't turn back now. But a little assurance would have been nice. His wish was granted at that moment when someone held him gently from behind, and a voice sweetly whispered, "Nervous?"

Syrus blushed and swallowed hard. "You don't know the half of it. Jaden do you really think I'm ready?" Jaden laughed and tightened his grip round his waist. "As ready as you ever could be but for now… don't worry you'll do fine."

Syrus could only pray that he was right…

As the show began the orchestra began playing and took his mind off of his troubles. Jaden could see him mood change as they played together, the aura around him seemed to change into the one he knew so well. It made him hope that when the time came to separate that Syrus could stand on his own. After all Syrus had trusted him to have him prepared for this and now Jaden had to trust that Syrus was ready. After the group departed from the stage one by one Mr. Vondaralston began calling the soloist to the stage to perform their pieces. The strings were the last to perform and Jaden could feel the tension in Syrus' posture and expression. He rubbed his back gently and whispered "You'll do fine, don't stress on it too much."

Syrus shivered to his touch and let go of his worries for the moment till the audience captured his attention. Zane and his family were sitting in the front row and Zane looked as cold and unfeeling as ever. Syrus shuddered, he couldn't do this it was too much…he had the chance to run…but something held him back. He looked at Jaden and he saw in his eyes the same nervousness that he felt. All their work that week had all been for this moment and he was thinking of running from his fate. It was about time he let go of his fears and stand up in the face of his brother and the world unafraid. He would do it for him and for Jaden, his true love.

When the woodwind solo ended the audience gave a round of applause for her. Mr. Vondaralston bowed and took the microphone in his hand again and said, "Now, to end our show I have chosen a student who has show true progress and hard work in class and out. Of all my strings section he has to be the most gifted cello player I have ever had the privilege to teach. Now I present our final soloist master Syrus Truesdale."

Jaden nudged Syrus and he gave him one final glance and went out onto the stage where all was deadly silent which made him even more nervous. He sat down and placed fingers on the neck of his cello and bow was poised in his hand to play. But when he looked up he froze he saw how many people where focused upon him, he shivered and his whole train of thought crashed. Zane was watching him his gaze showing no hint of regret, he smirked as if still telling him 'I knew you couldn't do it.'

Jaden panicked Syrus was caught like a deer in the headlights and if nothing was done he would never play again. He settled the violin under his chin and as softly as he could he played the opening chord to the piece. Syrus snapped out of his daze and looked towards the source of the noise. His eyes met Jaden who still stood at attention. He played the chord again his eyes trying to convey to him he needed to play. Syrus nodded and his eyes looked to his sheet music and slowly he began to play. His skill began to show through and the notes at times seemed unsure. But Jaden lowly played beside him when he began to get scared till he began playing perfectly on his own. Jaden's eyes lit up with happiness, he was playing perfectly all on his own. Syrus had conquered his fear. The piece began to slow and the final chord rang in the hallowed hall and for a moment nobody knew what to say. Then suddenly a single person began to clap. Then they were joined by many till the whole auditorium was clapping and they stood to praise him. Syrus smiled and stood up and bowed his eyes were beginning to fill with tears he went off the stage and everyone crowded round him and through it all Jaden managed to pull him aside and asked him "Can we talk out side for a minute?"

Syrus nodded and they left all the chatter behind to go out into the cold outside and Syrus shivered to the change in temperature so suddenly. "Jaden…what's the matter?"

Jaden smiled and shook his head, "Nothing is wrong but how can I praise you if everyone wants to take you from me?" Syrus blushed as he looked away from Jaden his heart picking up it's pace. "Jaden, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have played that song so perfectly. I never doubted you for a moment, I thank you for your help." Jaden smiled and he took his cello into his arms and looked down at him and he whispered "So you trust me now…is that right?"

Syrus blushed even deeper and nodded "I wouldn't trust anyone else…"

"I say we test that theory right now, shall we?" Jaden said. Syrus saw the look in his eyes filled with passion and need and he was afraid of what was about to happen, but he trusted Jaden with his whole heart and soul. Their lips met and Syrus let go of all fear and doubt. He let Jaden have his way as the kiss deepened as Jaden drew him as close as they could be and to the point that Syrus was lost to his emotions. Jaden massaged Syrus' lips asking for entrance to which Syrus timidly granted. They fought each other for dominance over the other and Syrus let Jaden have it willingly all he cared about was Jaden. "Mmmm" He moaned quite loudly from his throat. Jaden took this as a need for more and his released his lover's lips and left a trail of kisses along Syrus's jaw and the small teen purred his approval. "Jaden..." He whispered huskily. Jaden removed his lips from his skin and gazed into silver eyes. "I guess you do trust me if you let me go that far…" Jaden said breathlessly. Syrus smiled in pure bliss and claimed his lips again in a passionate embrace. When he let him go he whispered "I would trust you with my very life if I had to. It is all because I love you…"

With you beside me I will be complete…

OMG! This took a long time to write out and I hope that Spectralwings likes this present I made for them. Anyways read and review. See you soon!


End file.
